One life; two worlds--UPDATED**(4/27/02)
by May and September Yugimori
Summary: Taiora, Takari, Mimato (and others)A phone chain is made and a new evil comes r/r i hope you like it!!-M+S
1. part onesort of proluge

1 One Life Two Worlds  
  
2  
  
3 Disclaimer: Please do not sue us. We did not steal any thing.  
  
4 Age key  
  
5 Matt Tai and Sora: 14  
  
6 Izzy and Mimi: 13  
  
7 Kari T.K Davis and Ken: 10  
  
8 Yolie: 11  
  
9 Cody: 9  
  
10 Part one reunion  
  
Kari's POV  
  
Mom told me to wake up Tai which is impossible, literally.  
  
So I thought of a plan, the plan is perfect I'm gonnna  
  
get….oh getting late Better wake up Tai. I headed to his room. When I entered it took 15 min. just to find a way in. Imagine 15 min when I found the safest way in it still involved hurting myself many times. Finally I got to his bed. Out of breath I screamed "Tai, Sora's on the phone." With out a minutes notice he jerked up and grabbed the phone out of my hand. I tried to leave unharmed, but apparently that isn't possible. When I thought about how Tai reacted I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
Kari is the most annoying person in the world she won't even let me sleep for 2 hours more, and get this when I answered the phone there was no one there. I went to my closet to take out the usual boring outfit white shirts, brown pants, and green jacket. When I saw Kari I knew something was wrong.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
When Tai entered I asked, "what's wrong?" I was afraid he saw right through my little scheme. "Kari first you say she's at the door, then you say she's on the phone, what's next an e-mail!!!!!" Tai yelled at me "well I can't help it you're so gullible, but there is an e-mail from Sora" I said pretending to be scared "Be right back" Tai screamed as he ran to the computer, man I have never seen him run so fast. I heard the man "say you got mail from U2GOHGED".(A/N u2gohged stands for uses to gallons of hair gel every day.) After that I heard Tai scream "nooo that's not Sora's screen name its Matts Kari!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Tai's POV  
  
The e-mail from Matt said: Tai now I know why you like Sora so much she is HOTT just kidding Tai man I wish I could have seen your face …theres a concert of mine coming up want to come? Invite Sora you know you want to!!!- Matt when I read your e-mail was so mad anyway your concert I'll come and why would I invite sora. Do you know something about me that I don't wait that makes no sense hey I'm confusing myself again.-tai That's what I e- mailed Matt back. Hey if I waste anymore time I'll be late for Kari's pounding hour. I left the Computer room grabbed a pan and chased Kari and screamed I'm gonna kill you!!!!! Kari screamed Help but none cme I chased her around the table three times and she ran out the door and as usual I was late for school.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
"Sora what should I wear " I screamed at Sora before she could even say hello! "Mimi why are you calling me at 5:00 in the morning, some people are still sleeping! Gosh" and at that she hung up the phone. Man people these days. I said as a dialed sora's number again. "Hello Mimi what do you want" a very sleepy and mad Sora said. " OK Kari told me to tell you that Yolie told her that Ken told her that Davis told him that Tai told him that Matt told him that T.K told him that Ken told him that Cody told him that Joe told him that Izzy told him that there is a new evil digimon, along with new digidestened." I replied. "One question why am I the last to know" Sora snapped! "Uhh the phone chain Matt was supposed you tell you about it." "What phone chain?!" Sora snapped again "Uhh the one were using now" I told Sora "Who made it" Sora yelled "Hey listen I don't make the news I just report it!" I said with a little sarcastically. "But if you really want to know I think It was Izzy" I finished my thought. "OK bye see ya in home room." Sora said now all of a sudden happily.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
As soon as I got off the phone I called Izzy. The line was busy well du-uh what was I thinking its Izzy. Uhh why in the world is Izzy on-line at 5 in the morning. And I think for the second time today du-uh its Izzy. I know I'll e-mail him.  
  
~Tennisflower~ has logged on  
  
~Tennisflower~ - Izzy you there?  
  
Comp.genious- of course I am all ways on you know that  
  
~Tennisflower~ - why was I last on the phone list?  
  
Comp.genious- I don't know ask yolie  
  
~Tennisflower~ - you said you don't know I thought you were Izzy you are not Izzy just joking with you izz thanks see ya homeroom  
  
~Tennisflower~ has logged off  
  
I went to go call Yolie the conversation went like this.  
  
"Hello Inoue residents Yolie speaking"  
  
"Hi this is Sora did you make the phone chain?"  
  
"No I didn't ask Kari"  
  
"OK thanks Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
I dialed Karis number "Hi this is Kari may I ask who's speaking."  
  
"Hi it's Sora…"  
  
"Let me get Tai for you"  
  
"Know Kari" don't you can answer my question. Did either you or Tai make the phone chain."  
  
"No ask Ken"  
  
"OK Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
I called Ken this went on for about another half hour unyil it was just Matt and T.K. (there parents remarried)  
  
I Called T.K. and Matt. T.K. answered the phone "Hello who is… hey Matt give it back" I heard T.K. scream at Matt. "Hello who is this." Matt asked "It's Sora now give the phone back to T.K or you'll which you were never born" I told Matt I made it sound like I was going to rip him to threads "Ohh it's Sora you can have it" Matt said meanly  
  
" who did you think it was?" I could here T.K ask I thought pay back "Yeah Matt who did you think it was!!!" I screamed in to the phone. "arggghhh you weren't supposed to hear that" I could hear Matt yelling at me but I wasn't listening. "Matt give T.K back the Phone" IU yelled at Matt for the trillionth time today. "fine" I heard Matt say Noe T.K. did you make the phone chain" I asked T.K. "No I didn't Sora sorry" "you mean I called everyone at 5 in the morning for nothing!!" "What about Matt" T.K replied a little scared "Who's Matt" I asked T.K. " you know who Matt is he's my brother" T.K. said "I know I said Who's Matt" " I will put Matt on the phone for you mace he'll refresh your memory"T.K. said  
  
  
  
I knoe short but next one will be longer. Why Does Sora not know who Matt is who are the new digidestened and most importantally who is the new enamy. Find out next time 


	2. part two

1 One Life Two Worlds  
  
2  
  
3 Disclaimer: Please do not sue us. We did not steal any thing.  
  
4 Age key  
  
5 Matt Tai and Sora: 14  
  
6 Izzy and Mimi: 13  
  
7 Kari T.K Davis and Ken: 10  
  
8 Yolie: 11  
  
9 Cody: 9  
  
9.1 Part one reunion  
  
Tai's POV  
  
Well I went to the boring, old same school that I've been going to for the past year. All of the digidestened (when I say digidestened I mean me, Sora, Matt, Izzy and Mimi are in 9th grade and the end of it too.) I was walking down the street with Kari. I was caught up in thoughts when I bumped into Sora and of course all of her books fall right on to me, and her to the ground. Luckily as the gentlemen I am(; I caught her when she just about hit the ground.  
  
"Thanks Tai", Sora said.  
  
"No problem," I say.  
  
"…Umm"  
  
(AN: my brother's request 'the umm thing')  
  
"…Umm"  
  
"Do you want to go to Matt's concert with me?" Sora and I said in unison.  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Kari says rudely.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!,"we say.  
  
"I guess we both think alike," I said.  
  
10 "Yes I guess we do and yes I'll go with you"  
  
"Great Ok!!!!!"  
  
'Man I've never been so excited or embarrassed in my life.'  
  
"And being the gentlemen I am let me carry your books and oh look here comes T.K.-,"I got cut off. "TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.!!!!!!"  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Sora and I go.  
  
"Shut up and good comeback."  
  
"I know! So now do you guys know about the phone chain,"Tai says.  
  
Sora says sarcastically, "No I don't know anything…"  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"Yeah you do! You called me and…" Kari tells me but I put my hand over her mouth so she can't finish "Whatever…Ok Matt made it and like that's it." At that moment Matt came like he knew we were talking about it.  
  
"OK Matt you have a lot of explaining to do and your not going anywhere till I find out! So why am last on the phone list? Do you think I am not responsible, so I don't call anyone? Cause if you think that then let me tell you! I am responsible! So Matt do you have any comments to add cause if you do you will be sorry!" "One comment why are you yelling at me," Matt asks.  
  
"OK let me at him!!! Let me at him!!!"  
  
I run towards Matt but I don't move because Tai is holding me back. "You can get him later at my house we will be late for school" Tai whispers in my ear "Fine come on Tai"  
  
"Now what is this about," Mimi says.  
  
"Yeah what is this about,"Izzy goes.  
  
"Izzy wait up you said you were gonna walk to school with me," screamed Kair, (pronounced care) Izzy's 13-year-old sister.  
  
"Tell you on the way," Tai says.  
  
(Kair POV)  
  
"So what are you talking about," I asked "Matt's concert, we're talking about who we're taking. Matt wants to take-Opps,"T.K. said. "Who does Matt want to take," I asked.  
  
"M-Wait a minute why am I telling you-," Matt said while getting cut off by Sora. " `Cause she's our friend-," she got cut off by Matt. "But, But-," Now it was my turn to cut off someone. "Ok. Now why are you to fighting so much? You were fighting when I came here, now you are fighting. What is with you two," Kair asked screaming. "Well it all started when they were-" Sora puts her hand over Tai's mouth so he wouldn't talk anymore.  
  
Matt whispers something to Tai. He replies "Sorry Matt, you too Sora. Umm Kair I can't tell you-secret. Izzy you know it." "Why can't I know," I asked. "Tai already told you and look at the time! We are gonna be late for school," Kari said thinking up an excuse.  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
It is 6 hours 0 minutes 50 seconds and 2 milliseconds into the day. I think Kari and T.K had to go plan their teacher's surprise birthday party, while we had to go to school. In homeroom it's Matt, Tai, and I, and in the other it's Mimi and Sora. When we went to math class I saw Tai and Sora passing notes. It was annoying because I was trying to remember the difference of a circle of 2.22 cm and a square that's 90.49in. I was very surprised at Sora. I couldn't believe she was passing notes.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
In Gym Sora showed me the notes that Tai gave her in math. One said that they couldn't wait till Friday, which is Matt's concert. I couldn't believe that Tai had the courage to ask her out. Another one said that in Sora's words 'Can Matt get any stupider? That hurt me. She probably was kidding around…oh well! The last one said if we should tell Kair bout 'You Know What' and after that He told her to meet him at the park after school. When I read that I showed Sora my little dance, which goes like 'Go Sora, Go Sora Go Go Go Go. Go Sora.'  
  
Matt's POV  
  
At gym Tai showed me the notes Sora gave him. One said that they couldn't wait till my concert(; the next one said that I'm not that stupid (I guess Sora said I was stupid), and the last one said that she would meet him by the big oak tree in the park. Then I told Tai 'to put them in his locker we are going to be late for gym.'  
  
Kair's POV  
  
At lunch I felt so left out. They were talking bout some secret thing. The secret told earlier I guess, but good news came from that, I found out they have a secret pet or something. Soon I think I will figure it out. I just got to read between the lines. I asked them what they are talking bout but they all of a sudden clamed up like a clam. After that every one just ate. I don't think they like me very much.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
It's only 6 o-clock. Man time won't fly when your NOT having fun. "Its only Mr.Fugiomi (whatever Tai's teacher's name is) he's not that bad" T.K told me. "Uhh yeah he is," I told T.K. "Do you think Mr. Fugiomi will be mad at us for throwing a surprise party?" Kari asked. "No he won't don't worry," T.K. said. At that moment Kira, Cryia, Daico, Raki, Davis, and Eveanna came into the room fighting as usual. (Kira is pronounced Keer-a. Cryia is pronounced Cree-a. Daico is pronounced Die-co. Raki is pronounced Rack-e. Eveanna is pronounced Savanna except the sa is Ev.) Eveanna was confused about why they were fighting. After a few minuets of fighting the girls give then the stop fighting or else look. "I like you as a friend we were never fighting." The boys said to each other. They finally finish decorating the room. All of the other kids came in the room with food, cups, napkins, drinks and plates. After everything is set up Mr. Fugiomi."SURPRISE!!!" All the kids say in unison. "Sorry kids but we have to do math first but then we can PAR-TAY. OK class take out your math books and open to page 295. We are learning about the wonders of the decimal system," Mr. Fugiomi says "Kari come to my table at lunch I have to tell you something about" T.K. gives Kari the you know what look. "OK I know what you mean" Kari replies "OK class line up for lunch"  
  
T.K.'s POV  
  
"Kari did you hear about what Izzy found out about the phone chain. How there is a new evil. We should tell Yolei, Cody and Davis. They probably miss their digimon as much as we miss, Gatomon and Patamon." I say to Kari. " Yeah I will go tell them now OK I will be right back." Kari replies.  
  
Yolei's POV  
  
"Kari hi" I say " Izzy found out that a new evil and new digidestened. I wanted to tell you that in case Izzy didn't tell you. The lunch bell then rang.  
  
T.K.' POV  
  
Kari and me talk about the new evil the entire time. We came up with the conclusion that something must have happened in the digiworld. Then the bell rang school was over.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
" Hi Skyla, you ready for the big match?" I ask Skyla. (Skyla is pronounced Sky-la/Skie-la) "Yeah am I ever." Skyla replies. I look over and see Skyla's little brother Skye. (Pronounced Sky) He was talking to his tennis partner Raso. (Raso pronounced Ra-so not Rah.) "Will the tennis players Sora Tacenouchi, Skyla and Skye Avalon, and Raso Fields (fields) report to field 2," The man on the loud speaker said. We reported to that field. I brought along Matt, Mimi, Tai, and Kair. The match was really close it ended in 30 to 38; My team (Skyla and I.) I rushed off to my house to meet Kair for her tutoring in social studies and math, also some language arts/speech.  
  
Kair's POV  
  
Sora and Skyla won the tennis match. That was fun, and Sora always wins! Well, I'm going to her house because she is my tutor, and teaches me Social studies, Math. Language arts, and Speech. We finally reached her house. We walked to her room. It was beautiful. "OK Kair here are some math problems" Sora says. I do the math problems then I realize that Sora was saying something. "Kair what is that on your waist," Sora asks, " It's something I found." "Kair you're a digidestened" All of a sudden a light flashes and we get sucked into a different dimension.  
  
Tbc  
  
What is the new dimension is is the digi world . I hope you like it. 


	3. part three

Disclaimer- Yes!! O.K. We own it all: digimon, and every anime (I wish). No. We don't own it all( just our characters. Sorry to disappoint everyone. Enjoy the story! ---M+S  
  
Last time:  
  
Sora and Skyla won a tennis match against Raso and Skye. When they go back to Sora's She tutored Kair and they get sucked into a different dimension.  
  
~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~*~  
  
1 One Life; Two worlds  
  
Kair's POV  
  
"Sora, what happened?" I ask. "Sora? Sora? Where are you?" I ask. I searched around, hoping to find Sora. Instead I found Amber and Haley, who are in the lower half of my grade. As in they were one year younger than me. "Hi! What is this place, "I ask. "I don't know," Amber replies. "I've never been here, do you expect me to know everything," Haley said. I don't like Haley because she's a snob. "Whatever Haley. So we don't know what this place is. I guess we should keep on looking and try to find Sora. I was at her house when we left, and it looked liked she knew what she was doing," I says. "I could care less about Sora," Haley says.  
  
  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"BIYOMON!!!!!" I say. "Sora," she said. "I haven't seen you in a while. What's up," I ask. "Nothing much, just chilling you? Just kidding! Actually it's been the best around here. Does Tai like you yet?" "I think so, he's been flirting a bit though," I whisper. "Well to really to get him to like you, you have to use these tips," she says.  
  
"Continue," I say.  
  
"Well first you start by giving him the signs, you know the 'I really like you' signs. Then tell him, and luck has it, he probably will like you back. I mean, really! Come on I bet Tai likes you."  
  
"But can't I just tell him," I ask.  
  
"Okay. Go ahead he's right over there! No one's stopping you is there?" Biyomon say  
  
"Uhh Ok" I say as Biyomon pushes me over to Tai.  
  
"I have to tell you something," I say.  
  
"OK what is it Sora is everything OK," Tai asks me with major concern.  
  
"No it is nothing that important Tai, I mean not like that at least Tai I just wanted to tell you that I…"  
  
"Shh" Tai says.  
  
"What? I'm trying to tell you something important!" I say a little rude.  
  
"Mine's more important," he says  
  
"Okay. Anything for you," I say making up for being rude to him…and other reasons.  
  
"Well…I like you a lot, and well I couldn't hide it any longer." Tai says  
  
"I…like you too" I say.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What kind of answer is that…" I got cut off  
  
"Hey!! Is this better? He says.  
  
  
  
What is Tai going to do. (I know you kow what he is gonna do.. well probally, but this is part of this thingy so () And if we said this was going be a long chapter, well if we did we lied, we thought that this would be a PURRFECT spot for a cliffhanger. Ta ta for now, feel free to look at are bio and answer are question in a review or even e-mail. THANKS 


End file.
